


I like shiny things, but I'd marry you with paper rings

by capromanova



Category: Gossip Girl, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Crossover, Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-10-25 20:55:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20730623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capromanova/pseuds/capromanova
Summary: sweet summer of 2018 comes to end for our Upper East Siders, some of them come back from Santorini, other from Dubai to their beloved New York City to start their senior year at high school for elite in city that never sleeps. In this story we have four main characters that are confused with meaning of love. Bucky, Steve, Natasha and Wanda are friends since kindergarden, grew up having rich, well-known parents in the spotlight of cameras that are following every step of theirs. Sometimes they would love to hide inside of their penthouse and never leave their haven.





	1. prologue

**Author's Note:**

> inspiration of this fanfiction was taken from song "Paper Rings" by Taylor Swift. Also, English is not my first language so I'm sorry in advance for any mistakes, this fanfic is just fun for me to improve my writing skills <3 This fanfiction is super non-canon, The Avengers does not exist and our characters are 17/18 years old. I hope you will enjoy it. sky xo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just short prologue, I hope you will like it as much as I do. Please do not hesistate comment the chapter, what should I improve. I am still learning to be good writer. xo sky

Sweet summer of 2018 comes to end for our Upper East Siders, some of them come back from Santorini, other from Dubai to their beloved New York City to start their senior year at high school for the elite in the city that never sleeps. In this story, we have four main characters that are confused with the meaning of love. Bucky, Steve, Natasha, and Wanda are friends since kindergarten, grew up having rich, well-known parents in the spotlight of cameras that are following every step of theirs. Sometimes they would love to hide inside of their penthouse and never leave their haven.  
Bucky showed up after the hot summer in Dubai at his friend, Steve Rogers’ house at 300 East 55th Street.  
\--- Bucky --- said Steve coming closer to his friend --- Welcome back! How was…Dubai? --- Steve asked with a smirk.  
\--- Oh Dubai, Dubai never changes --- Bucky answered his friend, Steve spent whole summer in New York City in Mayor’s Office. His mother got him internship that will change his whole law career, like isn’t his name famous enough to push him above all of New York’s lawyers? Rogers family was known for family law business, from year to year Rogers Law Company received many prizes as the best company in the United States of America. They were known for winning every case.  
\--- How was New York, Stevie? --- Bucky asked, skipping the topic of Dubai as the belief “what happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas” applies for Bucky to Dubai. Bucky liked to party sometimes too much, but all Upper East Siders were known for throwing these big parties, full of expensive champagne, broken glasses every weekend.  
\--- Lonely, but very productive. I’m going to get my place at Harvard --- He answered convincingly in his voice, although inside he felt that, nevertheless, his SAT results would be inadequate for his "dream" university. He did not want to disappoint his parents and especially the family on his father's side. His mother was an artist, just like her whole family, so they didn't care if Steve went to Yale or Harvard, the important thing would be that is Ivy League school. Steve swallowed his saliva wanting to ask about Natasha and her best friend Wanda. The girls spent their holidays together in Europe, more specifically in Santorini. Steve had been in love with this redheaded girl for as long as he can remember, but he never had the guts to admit it. He knew Bucky would know about their expedition. Steve could, too, spend every minute of his Instagram to see what Wanda and Natasha are doing, but he was too busy and focused on his internship in the mayor's office. He remembered every night, coming back dissatisfied with the day, because his job was to print thousands of copies to be sent to New Yorkers, Steve hoped for an exciting internship where he would share a room with the mayor and listen as he gives an important interview or speaks on the phone with the authorities of other cities in the state of New York.  
\--- Is there anything you'd like to ask me, my friend? --- Bucky laughed shaking his head when he saw how clumsy Steve was when it came to their mutual friend, Natasha.

\--- Natasha --- answered Steve, and for Bucky that was enough.


	2. last taste of summer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> after a long separation, friends meet for a martini at Steve's house

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First chapter, I hope you will like it. Please leave me a feedback what you think! Thank you sky xo.

“Wanda!”, Natasha screamed through her apartment. Girls just came back from Santorini where they spent beautiful three months. Both of girls got sun kissed and drank a lot of local alcoholic beverages in Greece. Coming back to New York City was a wakeup call, they still have week before the school starts. The girls were exaggerating over new school rules. Natasha walked down the stairs where Wanda was waiting, tapping her left foot.  
“Natasha, can you believe it? No phone policy?” said Wanda rolling her eyes. For Natasha it was beneficial, so finally she would focus more on her schoolwork than on her texts with Wanda. They loved to gossip through the text messages during class periods. Natasha and Wanda are A-students who dreamt about Yale since very long time. Well, in this Yale thing Wanda has little secret as actually she doesn’t feel like she belongs to Yale. She knows that Natasha has this scrapbook of college and college dorms, how their room would look like and that it would be full of people, as Natasha is in the spotlight of everyone, but especially the spotlight of one boy, Steve Rogers, who was in love with her, but never had the courage to admit it to anyone. Bucky was one person whom Steve trusted infinitely and only he knew that Steve would give away all the wealth he inherited for Natasha.  
In the back pocket of her Levi's, Tashie had her cell phone, the latest iPhone, which was golden in color. Moments after the vibrations she felt, she gently pulled out her cell phone to find out who wrote to her. She unlocked the phone as she walked next to Wanda to a room that was a home theater at Nat's house. The girl's heart started beating stronger when she saw Steve's message. He was her friend since they were all babies. All four of them, Steve, Bucky, Wanda and she were friends forever and forever. For Natasha they were like a family, because Natasha's parents were not very present, but they loved the only daughter the strongest in the world. For her sake, they provided her with the best care. Polina has always been at the home of Mr. and Mrs. Romanoff, just as they were a Russian immigrant. She raised Natasha and acted as the housewife and knew more about the family than they did. She loved Natasha with all her heart and was sorry to think that one day the time would come to leave Romanoff's house. She didn't want to leave the redheaded girl because she knew she would be lonely even if she didn't admit it and Natasha couldn't be lonely.

**Steve:**  
_Tashie, I hope your trip to Santorni was as wonderful as the pictures in the glossy magazines;). Bucky and I were wondering if you and Wanda would like to come to us for a martini... maybe two? I am waiting for an answer. Steve xo _

‘What an idiot!’ Natasha thought when she was reading a message from a blond boy. She didn't want to show the feelings that accompanied her in situations like this.  
"Wanda, do you want to go meet the boys? They invited us, and more like Steve for a martini," she said a moment after reading the text. She thought she would leave Steve for "read”. Let the boy wait for the answer.  
"You know I'll never say no to a good martini." Wanda answered her friend by sitting in one of the folding armchairs, "but first we'll watch the film," added Wanda to her speech. It was only two o'clock in the afternoon, so who was thinking about drinks at that time? Natasha played 'A Simple Favor' with her favorite actress Blake Lively. But Wanda loved Anna Kendrick, so that's how the girls complemented each other. Natasha joined the seat next to Wanda and waited for the film to start. Meanwhile, Polina brought them popcorn and the girls' favorite drink, the orange canned Fanta.  
Moving from Natasha's apartment to Steve's apartment you can find him in the kitchen drinking water with lemon, and Bucky sits on the kitchen counter. "Is it so hard to text back?" asked Steve rhetorically quite loudly. He hated it when Natasha was reading the messages, not answering them. It wasn' t that he cared, but it was.  
"Steve, calm down" laughed happily at Bucky shaking his head. Oh, if only Bucky was in a similar situation to Steve, he would have a better understanding. Steve scratched the back of his head and shrugged his shoulders, "James, it was a tough three months," said the blonde, then opened his mouth to add something, but Bucky did disturb him, "but it's not like you're together," he said, thinking about what to add to his speech.  
"Ouch? That hurt," Steve laughed loudly and waved his hand, signaling to his colleague that he didn't want to pull the subject. "They will come, they won't come, they won't come," he added, putting the glass in the sink.  
"If they don't come, we order a limousine and go to The Campbell Apartment for cocktails and maybe meet someone for one night," stated Bucky, jumping from the kitchen top. He left the kitchen and Steve followed him. After a while they found themselves in Steve's bedroom, where the view from the window was breathtaking. The beautiful view of all New York and Central Park seemed so close!  
Joseph and Sarah Rogers had full confidence in their son despite his eternal antics, they knew that despite their two months absence they could trust him, and it was more of a test of how the boy found himself in a situation where he was to be left alone. I mean, Steve has never been alone, surrounded by servants, because on the roof of the skyscraper in which his mother lives, there is one hive and a whole garden that needs to be looked after in her absence, which is what a trusted gardener does to her. Every Friday a woman comes home to clean their entire apartment and Steve had his own personal chauffeur who was at the young man's beck and call. Steve remembered only his name, to other employees of his parents never paid attention. He threw the phone at the bed and sat down on the windowsill, and James was in front of him. In dismay, they sat there for a while, both of them thinking about the bustling New York City.  
But from that silence he knocked them out of the sound of Steve's phone. He stood up lazily from the windowsill and reached for his cell phone on the bed. He swallowed his saliva when he saw that in addition to Natasha's message, he also received an email from his father. Steve had never been so afraid of anyone as his father, Joseph Rogers was a very demanding man and a very strict man.  
"It is Natasha" said to a friend, showing him his cell phone and then reading the message from the girl he had written 'Tashie' on. With this nickname is quite an interesting story that I will share with you some other time, because you can't have everything at once, right? 

**Tashie:**

_Steve, thank you for your concern. Santorini was wonderful. How would it be different if we didn't show up for the best martini in town? Tell James to get his bartending skills ready for our arrival. We will be at 5:30 xo _

"I don't think our visit to The Campbell Apartment is going to work, Buck," said Steve smiling broadly. "Natasha said to tell you to get ready to be a bartender."

Natasha and Wanda had less than an hour to prepare for a martini at Steve's house right after the film was over. Wanda and Natasha thought it was a great excuse to change. Natasha's house was nothing like Wanda's second house. The girl had the other half of her clothes at her friend's if they had just gotten a call like this. Natasha changed her pants to leather red skirts and put on a black top with very soft shoulder straps to reveal as much of her Greek tan as possible. Wanda put on a dress with flowers halfway up her thigh and red lipstick, which she stole from Natasha's mother. Both girls liked to emphasize their beauty with makeup, but also not too strong because they did not like the feeling of heaviness on the face. When they were ready to leave, they sprayed their favorite perfumes and left the house. A car was already waiting for the young ladies downstairs and when they got in the car, laughing, they moved forward.  
The boys were sitting on a couch in the living room waiting for their friends to arrive, but it didn't take long. When Natasha announced that they would show up at 5:30 p.m. it was like that. You could hear laughing teenagers coming out of the elevator on time, which led straight to Rogers' apartment. When they saw their friends, they immediately got up and walked up to greet them. Steve hugged Wanda first, kissing her on the cheek. You look beautiful," said Steve, sending her a smile, "and then he withdrew to hug Natasha after such a long time. Natasha was shorter than Steve. Her height was 5'7 when Steve Rogers was 6'2 tall. When he hugged the girl, he felt he was home. Her hair always and always smelled of lavender, Steve by his nature as an artist noticed the details. He could smell her favourite perfume from the French designer Yves Saint Laurent.  
"Steve, you're going to crush me!" said the redhead, laughing. Natasha wasn't more pleased with anything than Steve writing to her about a stupid martini.  
"We don't want to disturb you, lovebirds" started Wanda "but Bucky started making drinks, so I thought Steve would like to order a pizza from Triano's?" asked the girl, knowing that it was her friends' favorite Italian place and that's where they used to order food when they met. "Until you have something else to eat," she added quickly. Steve moved away from Natasha and smiled at Wanda again.  
"Actually, it's a great idea," said the blonde when he dialed the phone number and moved away from her guests, and Natasha suddenly felt like a lost child in a mall, her cheeks turning into tomatoes she was eating in Greece. She tried to hide her blush with her hair, but it didn't go unnoticed by Wanda.  
"Natasha, do you need to turn on the air conditioning at a lower temperature?" laughed the girl, dragging her friend behind her and sat down at the counter where Bucky was playing bartender.  
"So, ladies, how was Greece?" James asked while looking for olives in the fridge.  
"You better tell us what it was like in Dubai," said Natasha, supporting her head with her hands.  
"Exactly," said Wanda.  
"What happened in Dubai stays in Dubai," said Bucky, sending a smile, but he came closer to the girls, "I can tell you one little secret," he said quietly, turning around to see if Steve couldn't hear. "I met a girl," he said, unlocking his phone and showing her a picture. When Natasha grabbed the boy's cell phone in her hands, she looked more closely at the girl. She thought it was the walking ideal of both James and Steve.  
"A pretty but fashionable type of girl was fashionable last season, Buck," said disgusted Natasha.  
"Natasha," said Wanda, "just because she's blonde with long legs doesn't mean she's not cool." She tried to protect the girl.  
"Ah! To share a secret with you" said Bucky "but Natasha, it was just a vacation romance."  
"What was the holiday romance?" asked Steve to join his friends.  
"Nothing, nothing," Wanda answered, blocking the screen of James' phone. "Were you able to order food, Stevie?" asked Wanda, swallowing her saliva.  
"Yes, what she always does," answered Steve.  
"Et voila" said Bucky giving the girls a prepared drink first. For himself and Steve, he prepared a whiskey with Coke, as they were fans of spirits, especially Scotch, which Steve's father brought all the time from his travels to the UK, where his business flourished as beautifully as Sarah's flowers in the spring.  
The evening was spent with friends in a champagne atmosphere with classic margarita pizza and small Italian appetizers. The loud music flew in the background, but it did not disturb the conversation about holidays between friends. There were also short dances between them, which was their norm. A lot of alcohol was poured over that night, so many secrets from the holidays came out.


End file.
